the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin Knighting Ceremony
Introduction The Knighting Ceremony of the Order of Saint Isaac is a series of vows taken by a Crusader of the Order of Saint Isaac to ascend to the title of Paladin Knight. The vows are issued by the Master of the Order of Saint Isaac. The Bishop of the Diocese of Westridge must be present while the vows are issued. To be eligible to take these vows, an Aspirant must complete the Trials of the Paladin Knight and be approved to take on the position by both their Lord and a Paladin Knight of the order. Note: This procedure was drafted by Maxen and Andraste. Note: This page was last updated on 03/22/2018. Affirmation (Master) - "(Aspirant's Full Name), you stand to join the Order of Saint Isaac amongst your brothers and sisters in arms. Have you completed the trials demanded of aspiring Paladin Knights?" (Aspirant) - "I have." (Master) - "Then you shall receive the armor of our sacred order and be reminded of its significance." The Master beckons the Aspirant forward to stand before the altar. Issuing the Habit (Master) - "This breastplate is forged to protect your heart. From truesilver, from steel, but also from the things that vex you. May your breast be instilled with courage and bravery, may it beat long and hard for the cause." An attendant straps the breastplate to the aspirant's chest. (Master) - "These pauldrons symbolize the burden you bear in being a paladin. The hopes, dreams and fears of the people. The tasks assigned to you, and the heavy weight of judgement. May you stand strong, and never bow under their weight." An attendant places the Pauldrons upon the aspirant's shoulders. (Master) - "Theses gauntlets represent the will of the Light, the will of your lord, and the will of the people. May they guide your weapon, and guide your hand to do righteous and valorous deeds, in the name of the Light." An attendant helps the aspirant place the gauntlets on their hands. (Master) - "These legguards symbolize the endurance and tenacity required of you to stay on the path of the right and the good. May you never falter from your convictions on the long road ahead." An attendant helps the aspirant place the legguards on their legs. (Master) - "These boots symbolize the steps of those that came before you. Back to the first, and here to you now. May you uphold the legacy of your order and remember their sacrifices." An attendant places the boots upon the feet of the aspirant. (Master) - "This girdle binds you to the Order, the Church, and the Realm. May it always remind you where your loyalties lie." An attendant secures the girdle around the waist of the aspirant. The Vows (Master) - "With these things upon you now, speak the oath that all others before you have spoken. Kneel and affirm today, your vows." (Aspirant) - "I swear myself to the prime virtues of Respect, Tenacity and Compassion." "I swear to uphold the righteous laws of the realm and all realms that be." "I swear to mete out swift and fair justice to the servants of evil." "I pledge to be a (woman / man) of humility, and not herald my accomplishments." "I give my promise to let go my pride, and help others before my own goals." "I swear to adhere to the teachings, lessons, and examples set by the Holy Church, its disciples, and its governors." "I swear to uphold the Temple Law of the Order of Saint Isaac as a Lightsworn Order, obeying its laws, enforcing its rights and knowing its privileges." "I swear to be a bastion of the Light, shield of the infirm and sword of the Holy Church." (Master) - "By the powers vested in me by the Bishop of Westridge and the greater authority of the Holy Church, I accept your vows and now dub thee a Knight of the Order of Saint Isaac. Rise, (Brother/Sister) (Name) (Moniker)" Light Infusion (Master) - "Brothers and Sisters, let us infuse our new (Brother/Sister) with the Holy Light!" The Bishop of Westridge, Master of Saint Isaac, and all gathered Priests, Paladins, and Friars shower the Paladin Knight with blessings in order to purge them of corruption and infuse the greater power of the Holy Light. (Master) - "Praise be to the Holy Light!" (All Gathered) - "Praise be to the Holy Light!" Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Order of Saint Isaac Category:Diocese of Westridge